custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ideas for YouTube channel
Okay guys, I've had this idea in my head. Basically, I was thinking that maybe users could upload their own content to the CBW YouTube channel through a Director's Program. If you're familiar with Machinima.com's Director's Program thing, then you should get what I'm talking about. The page would be here and would be called "Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Director's Program". The content on the page would be this: "Want to be a part of Custom BIONICLE YouTube? Our Directors Program is the best way to get involved with the community of stop motion film-makers, to green-light your own stop motion entertainment series, or to share your single stop motion videos with various viewers worldwide. What kind of content is Custom BIONICLE looking for? While there is no sure fire way to get your video(s) uploaded on our channel, there are definitely things that help! The most important thing we look for is QUALITY. This means a lot of things: quality cinematography, quality voice acting, quality script and just over all quality presentation. Make sure to send us your best content so you stand out from the crowd. The second factor is COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL. We are very strict about uploading videos that contain copyrighted songs, images, logos, etc. So if you uploaded a GREAT video but used a song by Linkin Park, we can't upload it to YouTube. There are a lot of sites that offer royalty free music, so be sure to check those out. Follow these instructions to submit your videos! If you direct scripted stop motion comedies, action adventures, dramas or short films, please submit a video sample URL and a description of your channel to Example@yahoo.com. " So what do you guys think? I believe it's a great way for the community to get involved with the YouTube channel.—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Voting For #—file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # #-- ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 06:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) #Reaper of Souls' 16:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) # 16:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) #Collector1 #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 21:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) #Baterra1202 # #'J97Auditore' 01:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments Guys! Vote now! D:< But seriously, vote. Or else I will come to your house...and beat you up. :D —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 18:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I believe this is a great idea to promote the Wiki in a much higher standard. Making other users go through a director's program for uploading videos is something that really makes it fair for everybody. I also like the copyright factor. It really makes the originality for videos go forward. // Exactly my thoughts. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 01:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like an awesome idea. Since the forum's been closed, when will this go into effect? Baterra1202 Now: Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Director's Program —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 02:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Baterra1202